1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of sanitary hand covering devices and more specifically relates to a flushable disposable glove to protect a user-wearer's hands from urine and feces while cleaning themselves after using the bathroom.
2. Description of the Related Art
A glove is a garment covering the whole hand. Gloves have separate sheaths or openings for each finger and the thumb. Gloves protect and comfort hands against cold or heat, damage by friction, abrasion or chemicals, and disease; or in turn to provide a guard for what a bare hand should not touch. Latex, nitrile rubber or vinyl disposable gloves are often worn by health care professionals as hygiene and contamination protection measures.
Unfortunately, it may prove difficult for disabled people, children, and the elderly to clean themselves after using the bathroom without help from a caregiver or relative. Rather than for-go their privacy and independence, many individuals try to clean themselves on their own, spreading urine and feces onto their hands or clothing. This is not desirable in the interest of individual and public health.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Patent and U.S. Publication Nos. 2008/0190954; 2004/0221367; U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,635,067; 5,921,434; 5,878,909; and 5,649,336. This art is representative of sanitary hand covering devices. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a flushable disposable glove system should be user-friendly and safe in-use and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a flushable disposable glove system to protect a user-wearer's hands from urine and feces while cleaning themselves after using the bathroom which is flushable down a toilet to prevent odors from accumulating in the trashcan and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.